1. Field
This invention relates to the fields of lighting and sensing, and in particular to light panels configured to emit light and/or detect light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of architectural lighting configurations are utilized to provide artificial illumination in a variety of indoor and/or outdoor locations. Such configurations can include fixed and portable architectural lighting. Various configurations employ technologies such as incandescent, fluorescent, and/or light emitting diode based light sources.
One configuration of architectural lighting can be referred to generally as panel lighting. A panel lighting may include, for example, incandescent or fluorescent lighting in a light box behind a plastic lenticular panel. Panel lighting can be configured as a generally planar lighting devices, having width and length dimensions significantly greater than a thickness dimension. Panel lighting can use LED's as a light source, thus allowing its use in applications not suitable for normal incandescent or fluorescent light sources, including thinner panel configurations. Accordingly, improvements to panel lighting could allow its use for additional lighting applications not suitable for normal light sources.